


Through The Fire

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Love Confessions, Post Season/Series 07, Worried Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Matt worries after Brett is injured in the fire.





	Through The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for these two but after the way I’ve fallen in love with them I had to give it a shot. I started this months ago after the season finale, and after battling with it and my nerves I was finally able to get it done.

Chaos. Matt should be used to chaos by now. Most of his days are spent trying to fight and control chaos. 

So that’s what he does. He pushes his fears aside and does his best to focus on doing his job. On getting people to safety. It is hard when he sees his friends hurt and being dragged out of the burning factory. But he does his best. He can’t afford to lose focus. It would only put more people in danger.

Plus, his team is looking to him on what to do. Letting his control slip at seeing Sylvie carried out of the building unconscious would not help anyone.

It’s not until it’s all over that he lets himself breathe. Even then it’s hard, knowing that Sylvie is fighting for her life at Med. 

He goes alone after his shift, driving the familiar roads to the hospital. He found out an hour ago that she'd been moved up to the ICU. He tries not to let that worry him. It almost works. Up until he walks in into Brett's room and sees her hooked up to all the machines. 

She looks smaller like this, something Matt wouldn't have thought possible. He pulls up a seat next to the bed and watches her for a moment. He's relieved she's alive, even if she isn't in the best shape. He has to believe she will be. 

Matt brings a shaking hand up to Brett’s hair and brushes his fingers through it gently. He takes a deep breath, feeling like he needs to say something, but not knowing what. 

“Sylvie. It’s Matt. I need you to wake up. We all do, but me especially. I… god I’ve been a fool. I’ve been holding back because I’m scared. Now I’m wishing I hadn’t. Because even when you make it out of this, because you damn well have to. I can’t lose you. But I’m going to anyway, aren’t I? Because when you get out of here you’re leaving. You’re getting married.” Matt shakes his head, feeling tears stinging at his eyes. “It’s so damn selfish of me to be thinking about how I don’t want you to. Because I love you. I love you and that scares me. I would put all of that aside if it meant seeing you walk out of here.” He leans over her and places a kiss to her cheek. “Please wake up.”

He sits there another few minutes, watching as she sleeps. Until a nurse comes in and starts checking the machines and her vitals. 

Feeling like he's in the way, he stands up and leaves the room, stopping by the door and taking in her too still form. 

He can't sleep that night, too worried about Brett, and plagued by images of the fire. The one time he does sleep he wakes up in a cold sweat, fighting back the image of Cruz carrying out Brett's broken and lifeless body from the factory. 

She's okay. She's alive and in the hospital. They're taking care of her. That knowledge still doesn't stop him from worrying. 

It's over a week before Brett is well enough to leave the hospital. Matt hears that she's sent home and told to take it easy. Something she's apparently struggling with. 

He doesn't visit right away. Not because he doesn't want to, but because he knows soon she'll be leaving. Seeing her now would mean him having to say a goodbye he's not ready for. 

Of course, Brett is stubborn. It's her fourth day out of the hospital when she finally shows up at 51. Matt watches from the video as she hugs everyone. She's smiling. She looks well and happy. 

Matt plans to go out and greet her but instead his feet bring him to his office. It's not even ten minutes later that a knock on his door has him looking up. 

"Are you just going to avoid me now?" Brett asks him. 

"I'm not avoiding you," Matt says, shuffling papers on his desk. "I just have work, that's all. But I'm…"

"Bullshit," Brett says, cutting him off. 

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me." Brett steps further into the office and closes the door behind her. "Your excuse is bullshit. You're avoiding me, and I know why."

Matt is afraid to ask. Even though there's no way she could know the truth. Still, he can't exactly remain silent. "Brett…"

"You called me Sylvie," she cuts in, stepping closer to him. Matt tries to think of a time he called her by her first. The only time he can think of was…

"The hospital," Matt whispers. He feels like his blood is rushing to his ears. He had called her Sylvie at the hospital. When he…

Shit. 

She raises an eyebrow. "Oh I heard it all, alright. You gave quite a speech, Matt Casey. So imagine my surprise when after that speech you couldn't even visit."

"You're leaving," Matt says. "You're with someone else. I…"

"I'm not," Brett says. "I'm not leaving and I'm not getting married. I broke things off. Not just for you though that was part of the reason. I just realized I may have jumped a little too quickly back into that. Especially given the feelings I was having for someone else. For you, in case you can't put that together."

"You have feelings for me?" Matt asks, and wants to kick himself. He feels like he's lost the ability to put together a halfway coherent sentence. 

"I do," Sylvie says. "I love you. So please tell me you meant all those things you said in the hospital."

"I did mean them," he says. "I love you."

Matt smiles. He can't help it. Not now that he has Sylvie here in front of him, alive and whole and finally in his arms. The first kiss is soft, almost hesitant, as they get to know each other in a new way. To him it's perfect. He's still scared, sure. Love can be scary. But he also knows it's worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
